


Game Night

by Lyri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a night out with a friend, Jensen can't resist the gorgeous guy who catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ночь забавами полна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365924) by [bibigongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl), [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared)



The guy is standing over by the pool tables when Jensen looks up from his drink again. He’s been watching him ever since he walked through the door, trying not to drool on the bar as he gazes at the tall, broad shouldered god.

Behind the bar, Jensen knows Chris is rolling his eyes at him, but it doesn’t stop him from salivating in the guy’s general direction.

He bends over to take a shot at the pool table, and Jensen can’t stifle the groan that escapes him as he catches sight of the ass concealed beneath the taut and unyielding jeans. He’s pretty sure he could bounce quarters off that ass.

Beside him, Alexis giggles into whatever frothy cocktail Chris has whipped up for her this time. It’s her fourth since they got to the bar ninety minutes ago.

“See something you like, Jen?” she teases, her eyes following his.

“Fuck, yes,” Jensen breathes, slamming back the shot Chris passes him without bothering to ask what it is.

“So?” Alexis nudges him with her elbow. “Go talk to him.”

“Are you insane?” he finally pulls his eyes away from the walking wet dreaming to stare down at her. “I don’t even know if he’s into guys. If I go over there, and he turns out to be straight, I could be in for some serious pain.” Really, Jensen likes all of his limbs intact, thanks for asking.

Alexis rolls her eyes. “Alright, then. You want me to go over and scope him out for you? ‘Cause if he turns me down, we know he has to be gay.”

Chris snorts a laugh as he walks by. “Christ, where the hell did you find her?”

 _Work,_ Jensen thinks, and he’s starting to realize he probably should have left her there. She doesn’t really fit in with the crowd at _One More Sho_ t, Chris’s bar, but she was the only person he could find to go out with him tonight, and there’s just something really depressing about drinking alone, even if your best friend does own the bar.

Alexis is glaring after Chris as his buddy makes his way down the bar, serving the small, but loyal patrons crowding the bar area.

Someone changes the juke box, and one of Chris’s songs comes on, and Jensen glances over to see his mystery man standing in front of said juke box, his foot tapping in rhythm to ‘The House Rules’.

The guy has good taste in music. Another check in his plus column.

The guy turns around and his eyes lock onto Jensen’s and Jensen turns away, back towards the bar. He can still see the guy reflected in the mirror, but he tries to ignore him as he takes a pull from his beer bottle.

“Man, he’s hot,” Alexis breathes beside him, and he can see her in the mirror, staring blatantly at the guy, like she isn’t even a little concerned at getting caught ogling him. “If you’re not going to go after that, do you mind if I do? ‘Cause, seriously? What I would let that man do to me.”

Jensen growls at her and she giggles again.

“Possessive much?”

“I don’t even know that guy.”

“Well, you’re about to,” she says, her voice lowering to just above a whisper. “He’s coming over here.”

Jensen whips his head up to look in the mirror and sure enough, he can see the guy sauntering towards them, like he has all the time in the world, like he just knows what kind of reaction he’s causing in Jensen’s jeans.

“Hey,” he says, leaning one elbow on the bar, his body angled towards Jensen. “Buy you a drink?”

Behind him, Jensen can hear Alexis’s disappointed whine, but then Chris distracts her with another cocktail, and she forgets all about them.

Jensen raises his bottle in the guy’s direction and he catches Chris’s attention. “Two Coronas,” he orders, and the bottles appear before him almost like magic.

“So,” the guy starts after he’s taken a drink. “Haven’t seen you around here before, you come here a lot?”

Jensen laughs. “That should be my line. My best friend owns this place.” He nods at Chris and rolls his eyes when Chris tips his cowboy hat in their direction.

“Hmm,” the guy says thoughtfully, his gaze raking over Jensen from head to toe. “I know I’d remember if I’d seen you here before. Because, damn if I wouldn’t have introduced myself sooner.”

It’s a cheesy line, but Jensen can’t help but react to it.

“Is this how you get all the guys you pick up in bars?” he asks around the mouth of his bottle, the guy’s eyes following the movement of his tongue. “Sweet talk their asses with your cool Texas charm?”

The guy narrows his eyes. “I never said I was from Texas.”

“I’m from Dallas,” Jensen explains. “I recognize the twang.”

The guy shrugs. “What makes you think I’ve done this before? Maybe it’s just you that’s got my dick straining against my jeans with the need to bend you over the nearest horizontal surface.”

Jensen chokes on his Corona and stares up at the guy with wide eyes. “You don’t even know if I’m gay. For all you know, she could be my girlfriend, and we’re just out for a quiet drink.” He jerks his thumb at Alexis, even though she’s now flirting with Milo, the guy who lives in one of the apartments upstairs.

The guy is smirking at him. “Oh, so you haven’t been staring at me for the last hour? Watching every move I make out of the corner of your eye? I gotta tell you, baby, took everything I had not to march straight over here as soon as I came through the door.”

“Why didn’t you?” Jensen asks, his breathing suddenly heavy.

“Gotta let the anticipation build, sweetheart. It’s not much good if you just rush into it.” He shrugs. “Besides, I liked watching you watch me. Got me all hot and heavy.”

Jensen closes his eyes and groans. He’s almost painfully hard, and the guy is painting pretty pictures inside his head. “Bathroom?” he mumbles almost incoherently.

 

The guy grins at him. “Fuck, yeah.”

Jensen doesn’t care who’s watching as he grabs the guy’s hand and pulls him towards the bathroom. There’s an ‘Out of Order’ sign posted on the door to the men’s room, but Jensen ignores it, and pushes through the door.

“God, you are so fucking hot,” the guy says as he crowds Jensen up against the sink, grinding his very obvious erection into Jensen’s hip. “You are like, the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. Your lips, man, I think I could die a fucking happy man if I could kiss your lips just once.”

Jensen arches up against him, their mouths millimetres apart. “You fucking better be planning on doing a lot more than kissing me, you fucking bastard.” He surges forward that last breath and kisses him, and it’s everything Jensen has been imaging all night. His lips part under the guy’s easily, his tongue tangling and dancing with Jensen’s own as he maps out Jensen’s mouth, like he’s memorizing it, like he never wants to forget.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” he whispers as he pulls away, his lips brushing Jensen’s with every word.

Jensen feels his knees grow weak and he fists his hands in the guy’s t-shirt to keep himself on his feet.

“God, please,” he says breathlessly and suddenly, the guy’s hands are at his belt buckle, swiftly undoing the metal, and them popping the buttons of Jensen’s fly.

“Turn around,” he breathes, stealing one last kiss, and Jensen turns willingly, bracing himself against the sink unit, watching the guy in the mirror as he pulls Jensen’s pants and boxers down around his thighs, spreading him as far as the jeans will allow.

He watches as his new-found friend reaches into the pocket of his own jeans and pulls out a packet of lube and a condom, and Jensen feels a deep pang somewhere near his heart as he realizes the guy had come prepared. He supposes he should be lucky that the guy chose him.

He jerks suddenly, as the guy’s lubed finger probes at his hole, teasing him a little before he sinks into the second knuckle and Jensen moans, his head falling between his shoulders.

“Man, you’re so tight, can’t wait to feel you gripped tight around me.” He kisses the back of Jensen’s neck as he adds a second finger, and Jensen can’t help but rock his hips back into the sensation.

“Gonna look so good, stretched all around me.” If Jensen wasn’t already so hard he’s gonna cry if someone doesn’t touch his dick soon, the guy’s filthy mouth would be enough to do it.

“Please,” Jensen begs, all breathy moans. A third finger is added to the other two, and it’s all Jensen can take. “God, now. Please, just...God, just fuck me.”

The guy scissors his fingers one last time before he pulls out completely and Jensen whines at the empty feeling until he can hear the ripping of the condom wrapper, and then the guy is lining up behind him, both hands on Jensen’s hips, holding him still.

He sinks into Jensen with one quick thrust and it’s all Jensen can do not to scream out loud as he’s filled so entirely he thinks he’s going to break in two.

He can hear his new lover’s straining breaths as he struggles to hold himself still, waiting for Jensen to adjust to the feeling of his cock.

Jensen shifts his hips and the guy groans, resting his forehead between Jensen’s shoulder blades.

“Oh, God, move,” Jensen whines. “Fuck me already.”

The guy doesn’t waste any time, just pulls back until just the head of his cock is still inside Jensen, then pushes back in with such force that Jensen is slammed into the sink until, his hands slipping and landing him on his elbows and forearms.

The angle changes, and the guy’s cock hits Jensen’s prostate with each and every thrust, causing Jensen to moan and curse and scream.

He reaches down to fist his cock, but the guy bats his hand away, wrapping long, knowledgeable fingers around his aching cock and jacking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jensen knows he’s not going to last long, all the anticipation in the bar too much for him to handle, and with a skilful twist of the guy’s hand, he’s coming, shooting all over the guy’s hand and the sink unit he’s braced against.

The guy’s hips are still working, and Jensen reaches back with one hand to squeeze the guy’s ass.

“Come on, baby, let me feel it.”

The rhythm falters; the guy’s grunts and curses fade until Jensen can feel him pulse inside him, filling the condom.

He collapses against Jensen’s back, and they stay like that for a few minutes, getting their breathing back under control.

Jensen looks up and catches his eyes in the mirror. “Seriously? ‘Do you come here often?’ Could you get anymore cliché?”

The guy grins as he pulls out, and Jensen whimpers at the loss.

“Shut the fuck up, Jen. You loved it.” He presses a sloppy kiss to Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen shrugs, straightening his clothes and re-buttoning his jeans as his lover does the same. “Never said I didn’t.”

They make their way back to the bar, after cleaning up the mess Jensen made. Alexis is alone again, Milo probably back to smoking whatever he’s gotten his hands on this week, and she eyes them warily as they approach.

“Jensen Ackles, tell me you didn’t just fuck some random stranger in the bathroom of a bar?”

Jensen grins at her. “Alexis, I didn’t fuck some random stranger in the bathroom.” He puts as much sincerity as he can into the words.

Alexis rolls her eyes as shakes her head, like she’s sure she should be disgusted at him, but not finding the right emotion.

“Are you two done?” Chris asks as he appears in front of them with two new bottles of Corona. “Can I take that sign down now? The girls are complaining about the guys leaving the seats up.”

Jensen nods and takes a pull from his bottle.

Chris shakes his head. “You two are fucking unbelievable, you know that?” But he’s smiling, so Jensen knows there’s no real heat in his words.

“Aw, come on, Chris,” his lover says around a grin. “Where’s your sense of adventure? How are you supposed to keep a relationship interesting if you don’t play a few games now and then?”

Chris snorts. “I manage just fine, thanks, Jay.”

Jensen watches Alexis as her eyes dart between the three of them, obviously trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

“Um, am I missing something?” she asks, waving a hand between Jensen and the new comer.

Jensen can’t hide his cocky grin. “Lexie, this is Jared.”

Jared holds a hand out and she shakes it warily. “Uh, hi.” She looks back at Jensen. “So, you at least got his name, I guess that’s something.”

Jared laughs, throwing an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “Oh, he got a lot more than that.” He kisses the side of Jensen’s neck. “Come on, baby, let’s go home. I ain’t done with you yet.”

“Home?” Alexis repeats. “You’re taking a guy you just met home with you? Have you got a death wish I don’t know about?”

“Lexie, Jared’s my boyfriend.”

He watches as her eyes bug out, finally figuring it out. “But, then what was that whole thing? You said you didn’t know if he liked guys!”

“It’s called role-playing. You might wanna try it sometime,” Jensen tells her. “Seriously, best sex you’ll ever have.”

Jared growls into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Less talking, more cab calling. I need you home and in our bed in the next ten minutes, or else Chris’s patrons are gonna get a lot more than they paid for.”

“No more fucking in my bar!” Chris shouts at them. “I’m done being a part of your kinky games. Just have sex in a bed like the rest of us.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jared moans.

“I don’t know if there’ll be fun, but I’ll definitely sleep easier knowing you two aren’t planning on turning my men’s room into your own private porno set in the near future.”

“HEY!” Jensen squawks. “We never filmed anything!”

Jared’s hands slip around his waist. “No, but that gives me an idea.”

Chris groans, and walks away. “God, your cab’s out front. Go and get out of my life, I never wanna see your loved-up asses again.”

Jensen backs away from the bar towards the door. “Poker at ours on Friday?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “Fucker. I’ll be there.”

“Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?!” Alexis screams over the sounds of the juke box, and Jensen shrugs at her.

“What can I say? It’s game night.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
